Calling
by Savari
Summary: The girl was only meant to be food, just another hapless human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But something in her blood was strange, it called to him, and now she has become something more than simply his meal...
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own Van Helsing or any of the characters, except for anything you don't recognize. This will be the only disclaimer for this story and it applies to any and all chapters.

**Calling; **Prologue

The ethereal light of a silver half-moon shimmered in a lacklustre way through the dirt-smudged glass of Elysia Ravenwood's bedroom window. The night was peaceful and quiet, a little too quiet for Elysia's likes, a bright moon and stiflingly still air making for a strange, unreal sort of night. She would have much preferred a bit of wind, rustling through the trees, at least, to create a bit of cover as she crept from the warm safety of her bed, over the noisy old floorboards and gradually eased the window open.

Trembling with nerves as she reached for the catch, her fingers fumbling a little before it finally slid open. She ever-so-slowly pushed the window outwards, wincing as the old wood of the frame creaked. She paused, listening for the telltale sounds of her parents stirring in the room next to her own. Nothing. Exhaling a shaky sigh of relief the girl eased her way out, dropping to the damp ground with a soft thud. Her dark eyes widened with sudden alarm: how on earth was she going to get back inside when she returned? Cursing under her breath at her own lack of fore-thought, she crept stealthily out into the night, avoiding the cobbled road and instead heading towards the woods. She would have to come up with something later, some excuse for being out, though at this moment she couldn't think what.

Within minutes the treeline was visible- all she had to do now was follow it south for a few miles and she would reach the clearing where Roran would be waiting. Elysia blushed slightly, her eyes sparkling with nervous anticipation. Roran had been courting Elysia behind both their parents' backs for nearly a year now, and had just a couple of days before suggested meeting out here where no one would find them. For a- _What did he call it? _–_rendezvous, that's it. _Her blush deepened and she allowed herself a small, secret smile. He had grinned teasingly at her initial reaction of righteous indignation when he suggested meeting here tonight, and made some sly, yet sweet comment that had her agreeing within moments.

A sharp crack startled Elysia out of her anticipatory daydream, and a thrill of fear shot through her. She turned about on the spot, her suddenly frightened eyes searching through the shadowy trees for some clue as to what had made the sound.

Not seeing anything, the girl shook her head, and kept moving, trying to steady her racing heart. _There's nothing there, don't be a silly twit! _ She forced her thoughts back to Roran, trying to recapture her previous mood, and she had almost succeeded when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Spinning around, she looked again, confused when once more, she saw only shadows. But she knew, with the instinct that all prey have when they are being hunted, that she was not alone, there was something out there, watching her, sizing her up and planning just how it would devour her.

Suddenly resolved, she whirled around, with every intention of racing as fast as her legs would carry her, to where Roran would be waiting. Instead, she bumped into something solid and clad entirely in black. Her shriek was muffled by a hand, and Elysia squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that she would awake suddenly, safe and sound in her bed. A million thoughts raced through her mind in that eternal moment, though three seemed to flash to the forefront of her mind- murderer-rapist- vampire! There was no time for her short and utterly unexciting life to 'flash before her eyes' - only a second in which all her fears seemed to paralyse her, freezing her in place.

Her terrified thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle, and Elysia slowly opened her eyes, praying to God that it was just Roran playing a silly trick on her. She had almost convinced herself that it could be no one but silly Roran when her eyes met _his_. Roran had plain, yet endearing blue eyes and these eyes were anything but plain and endearing. They were commanding and hypnotic- swirling, shadowy depths that drew her in, at the same time striking fear and rousing desire to cloud her mind and senses.

Some corner of her increasingly paralysed mind catalogued several unimportant details about the man, such as the black, militaristic clothing he wore, and the aristocratic, elegant style of his hair- pulled back with a clip into a graceful tail.

A small smirk appeared on the man's face, jolting Elysia slightly out of her daze and for a moment she felt a flash of pure fear. Certainty forced its way to the forefront of her mind, an inescapable knowledge that she was going to die. It would be painful and bloody and no one would hear her even if he allowed her to scream. Just as panic began to overtake her, tendrils of soft warmth reached out, snaking around her mind in a blissful shroud of suffocating numbness. She welcomed the feeling, desiring its comfort even as she knew it would be her death.

Her eyes drifted closed, a peaceful expression finding its way onto her face. She barely felt the sting of fangs piercing the soft flesh of her neck, only a slight whimper escaping her throat before warm, welcoming shadows stole consciousness away.

**AN: **Huh, well I abandoned this story last year after promising myself I wouldn't. Ah well, I am known for not finishing things . I have done a fair bit of editing and re-writing on this since I discovered all the errors in it. I might continue it; then again, I might not. :) Thankyou all you lovely reviewers who encouraged me and were then promptly ignored (sorry 'bout that –cringe- )

Feel free to let me know what you think! All constructive criticism welcomed and taken on board ;)


	2. Not Quite Home

**Not Quite Home**

Slowly Elysia awoke, dragged reluctantly upwards through the heavy fog that seemed to have taken up residence in her head. She yawned blissfully and rolled over, stretching lazily beneath the warm blanket. _Mmm, mornings like this you should never have to get out of bed._

She sighed and cracked one eye open reluctantly- she might not want to get out of bed, but she did have to. There were always chores to do around her house.

She suddenly jolted up, blinking as she looked around in confusion. _Where am I?_

She was definitely _not_ in her own room. Along the stone walls torches flickered, sending menacing shadows dancing over the sparse furniture- one ornate looking wooden dresser with an oval mirror, and a low table beside the bed she was currently lying in.

Heavy crimson drapes were pulled across the only window the room sported, the material of the curtains matching that of the bedcovers.

Elysia shook her head in wonder and not a little fear, slowly easing out from under the blankets until her feet touched the cold stone floor. Her memory of the night before was a foggy haze, and she couldn't for the life of her remember how she might have ended up in a place such as this. Despite the lack of furniture and decoration, the room had an air of wealth about it, as though its owner was some sort of rich aristocrat who didn't like to flaunt their affluence.

Carefully, Elysia made her way over to the covered window, hoping to get some idea of where she was from its view. However, just as she reached for the curtains to pull them back, she felt a rush of air behind her and suddenly a cool hand had wrapped around her wrist.

"Now, now, my dear, you don't want to be doing that," Cool breath touched her neck and Elysia whirled around, fear sparking in her dark eyes.

Her memories of the night before came rushing back as her eyes locked with his. Well, most of her memories anyway. She remembered being stalked through the forest, being terrified that something was about to leap out and tear her limb from limb, and then she had run into this man. And then there was nothing. The next thing she knew she had been waking here.

Dracula smirked faintly as he realised she remembered virtually nothing of the night before. Well nothing of the most important part, anyway.

At least she didn't seem to want to run from him- yet.

He lightly ran his thumb across the soft underside of her wrist, just holding back a chuckle as she blushed faintly and looked away from him.

So young, and so completely innocent.

"How- how did I get here?" The girl dared to raise her eyes back to his, obviously trying not to show how afraid she really was.

"I brought you here," He said softly, letting go of her wrist abruptly and moving back. He looked her over once, no hint of anything in his eyes, and nodded once, seeming to find whatever he was looking for.

"I will return soon, until then you will remain here. Food will be brought for you,"

As quickly as he had come, the vampire left the room, and Elysia heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place as the door closed.

_So I'm a prisoner, then?_ The dark haired girl sighed and folded her arms over her chest, shivering as she realised she was still wearing her nightgown from the previous evening. Looking around she spied the cloak she had also worn- it had been laid carefully over the end of the bed.

_God, what am I doing here? What does he want with me? He said he'd be back soon- when he does come back I have to try and get some answers from him, instead of just standing there and staring at him. _She quickly grabbed her cloak and put it on, realising just how indecent it was for the man to see her only in her nightgown. She blushed and rubbed her wrist in an annoyed attempt to remove the feel of his thumb resting there.

She sighed at her own ridiculousness and sat down gracelessly on the edge of the bed. A million questions were whirling through her head, and the only person who could answer any of them wasn't even there. _Oh, Roran! He must think I completely forgot about him! Oh, I'm sorry Roran… _

The thought that she might never see him again suddenly popped into her mind, quickly followed by thoughts of her parents and her little brother, Keran. They would probably have discovered she was missing by now, she thought, glancing over at the window.

Quickly she strode over to the curtains, whipping them back and peering outside determinedly.

The sight that greeted her was marvellous- a wall of mountains in the near distance, a strange arch out on what looked like an island in the middle of an abyss, with a bridge across to the main island on which sat the great black fortress she was inside. All of this was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow.

She blinked back instant tears, realising she didn't recognize anything. How could she have come so far as to not know anything of her surroundings, in a single night? Surely she should be able to recognize something!

The door then burst open, interrupting her thoughts, and in strode a scantily clad woman in some sort of pale yellow-and-gold harem girl outfit.

"Close the drapes if you want your food, girl!" The blonde-haired woman snapped, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

Elysia blinked in surprise, but quickly moved to obey, not wanting to risk her breakfast- Who knew how often she would be fed in this place?

Once the curtains were safely closed, the young woman stepped inside the room, quickly depositing the tray of food upon the dressing table. She didn't leave immediately, as Elysia thought she would, instead opting to stare at the other girl, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised in a clearly sceptical expression.

"You? The Master brought _you _back here?" She shook her head in obvious confusion and sighed, pouting her pretty lips.

"Another one, yet another one. Are we not enough? No… of course not, we could never be _enough._" This last she said with a hiss, her eyes narrowed accusingly, as though whatever she was talking about was all Elysia's fault.

With one last shake of her head, she whirled around and left the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Elysia had stood frozen to the spot under the other girls stare, and only now did she move towards the tray of food, utter confusion etched upon her face.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, long after Elysia had finished her food and become mightily bored, the door opened again. She nearly sighed in relief as she realised that it was not the bitter blonde woman who entered, but the man from earlier.

Remembering her earlier resolve to get some answers, Elysia immediately stood and took a step towards him. However, before she could ask a single question, or even offer a polite greeting, he had moved towards her and laid down on the bed a lovely, but simple dress. It was all white and obviously very well made, while not being ostentatious.

The man looked at her suddenly, and motioned towards the dress.

"It is yours," He said simply, stepping back with a very small smile.

"Oh! Thankyou, I," Elysia frowned suddenly.

"If I am your prisoner, then why would you bother to give me clothes?" She looked up at him in genuine confusion.

He paused for a moment, his face unreadable.

"Because you are not my prisoner,"

"I'm not? So I can leave whenever I want?" Her eyes filled with hope at this.

"No, no you can't," He shook his head almost sadly, though Elysia was fairly certain she must have imagined this look; it disappeared after a moment.

Elysia's eyes narrowed and she snapped recklessly, "So I _am _a prisoner, then?"

The man raised one eyebrow at her unexpected boldness, unable to restrain a smirk.

"If you continue to be this entertaining I may just keep you here permanently," He took a step closer, chuckling slightly as she backed away, fear dousing her anger.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked curiously, remaining where he was so as not to scare her further- he had discovered that scared people generally had trouble remembering their names.

"Elysia Ravenwood," She answered warily, keeping her voice steady with only a little effort now that he had stopped his approach.

"Elysia, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia," He offered her a slight bow, only just hiding his smirk at her sharp intake of breath.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

**AN: **Eep! This chapter was entirely more difficult than it should have been. Oh well, at least it's done now and we can move on to more exciting things!

Thanks to BlackMoonVampyre, Wistful-Dreamer and Velfin for reviewing- you guys are awesome!

Savari


	3. Delayed Reactions

**Calling**  
By Savari

"Count- Count Dragulia... Dracula?!" Elysia backed further away from the monster before her, breathing in sharp, panicked gasps. Everyone knew of the great and terrible Count Dracula. He was infamous in this region; the Terror of Transylvania. Many, many tales had been passed down through the old families of the horrors this monster had perpetrated upon the innocent people of the land. Stories full of rivers of blood and slaughter, torture and mayhem.

Shaking, she felt her back hit the wall and her eyes widened as she stared at him. His eyes swiftly trapped her, laying velvet-clothed hooks into her soul and tugging. A hot, trembling feeling enveloped her and she half-stepped towards him. He was frowning slightly, shadows crowding in his eyes. She couldn't decipher his expression; it was complex and full of conflicting emotions. She felt her mind loosening from his hold, but before she could decide what to do about her terrible predicament, he spun and stalked away. His shoulders were hunched, posture stiff as he waged an internal war with himself. Finally, suddenly, he left, barely a blur of black and porcelain white as he slammed from the room.

Elysia Ravenwood slumped against the wall and breathed deep, relieved breaths. What the devil had just happened? One moment she was trapped beneath the hypnotizing stare of a monster and the next she was alone, trembling and confused.

Shaking herself out of her fear-induced stupor, Elysia hurried towards the closed curtains and threw them wide open. Soft, cloud-muted light speared the dark torch-lit room, a rectangle of safety in which she hurriedly secreted herself.

----

It took Elysia a good twenty minutes to return to a state of at least semi-normalcy. Her heart-rate slowed to a much more healthy rhythm and her breathing evened out. She closed her eyes and let out a tense sigh. Almost at once her mind went to work. She had been too terrified to think before, but now she was alone and safe in her light-prison.

If she stayed here she would be killed, there was no doubt about that. These monsters were renowned for their ruthless and sadistic natures and she understood on a primal level that she was merely a game to them. And sustenance. Mustn't forget that. So if she stayed, she was dead. But how to leave?

With a sense of great dread Elysia ventured a single toe outside her safe-zone. When nothing came thundering into the room to grab her and haul her away to be eaten she grew bolder, hurrying across the space to the door. She turned the knob experimentally, surprised to find it unlocked. The Count must have forgotten when he tore from the room. A glimmer of hope alighted in her chest. Maybe the monsters were sleeping now; surely they must have to sleep at some point and according to legend they usually slumbered during the day. Frowning with concentration, she pushed the door open silently and slipped out, carefully closing it again behind her- just in case someone came to check on her, hopefully the closed door would fool them for a minute or two.

She was in a long, stone hallway lined with smouldering sconces and fearful, evil-looking paintings. _Left or right? _Huffing a tiny breath of frustration Elysia went right, deciding that it would be best to just pick a direction and stick with it. Surely all roads lead to Rome? Or in this case, all hallways lead to a way out.

Hurrying, soft-footed and silent-breathed, she rounded her first corner, relieved to find the space before her empty of monsters. Indeed, empty of anyone.

Soon she discovered a flight of stairs leading down and descended the curving, light-flickering spiral with a growing sense of dread. She came momentarily upon a gigantic hall- not, unfortunately, an entrance hall. Rather, this magnificent room was inhabited by an enormous mahogany dining table which was lined with rich-looking chairs. The cushioned semi-thrones were all crimson velvet and gold inlay, exquisite and yet unkempt, for they were covered in a thick layer of dust. Elysia, coming from a simple, hardworking and rather poor family was thoroughly disgusted at this display of carelessness.

"Such beautiful things and yet... so poorly cared for," She murmured to herself, approaching the centerpiece with a sensation of awe. Her respectful approach was led by one outstretched hand which she ghosted across the velvet seats and artfully carved armrests. _I wonder... Are there other things of such exquisite beauty, locked away in this horrible place?_

With a regretful sigh, Elsyia continued past the table and chairs and through one of the several doors which apparently led to this unused and unloved masterpiece.

Another hallway, this one just as dusty as the one upstairs but this time lined with intricately woven tapestries and yet more flickering sconces. She hurried along it this time, her success so far making her careless. The dusty, grimy air pressed upon her face and filled her lungs and she longed to feel the cool, clear breeze on her skin. The air here was stale from so long unmoving and only breathed by the dead.

The faster she moved the more adrenaline and fear pumped into her veins and what started as a brisk walk soon evolved into a trot and then into a heedless gallop. Elysia tore through the halls, oblivious to the abandoned beauty around her. Door after door, hall after hall, she ran, until her lungs ached and her heart roared in her ears. Careless feet stumbled and caught and pushed on, terror driving her ever forward, away from the monsters she imagined to be waiting on her, chasing her. Exhaustion soon sapped the fevered strength from her limbs and she stumbled for the final time in her flight, landing heavily on the threadbare crimson carpet that lined all of the hallways. Her hands, which had flown out instinctively to catch the brunt of the fall, were splayed before her and she knelt there, winded and weary. Too fearful and too tired to move.

Silent tears spilled, hot and bitter from wide grey eyes, dropping to the carpet and the backs of her hands; rivulets of helplessness and fear. Biting her lip, she managed not to sob, though she caught faintest tang of blood on her tongue. This was ridiculous! Surely the castle could not go on forever? Could it?

A faint, breezy rustle stirred Elysia and she sat back on her haunches, ruthlessly supressing the many tears that had yet to fall. She listened intently, frozen in wonder at that softest of noises. She glanced around warily. Nothing. What could have made that sound? There was no breeze-

"Well, well, vot do we haf here?"

A face dropped suddely to hang before Elysia's mesmerised eyes, upside down and trailing a long mane of brilliant red hair. The voice was distinctly soft and husky, nasty amusement and sickening sweetness all wrapped up in a pretty pink package.

Elysia scrambled backwards and shot to her feet, nearly falling again with her abruptness. A clawed hand landed heavily on her shoulder and a rush of cool, strangely sweet breath blew past her ear.

"Ah, but I told you about the little _blood-bucket _earlier, did I not, Aleera?" Deranged malice coloured the voice that I recognized; the blonde in the yellow and gold who had brought me my meal.

"Girls, please... Leave the little_ harlot_ alone. You know how angry the Master gets when we play with his food," A third woman stepped forward, all green and black and poison draped in finery. Her voice held a touch of command that the other two seemed to reluctantly respect; at least, the red haired one dropped gracefully, if petulantly, to stand on the ground and the blonde removed her hand from my shoulder. She did not, however, step away.

Elysia was feeling desperately outnumbered and clung to the thin thread of hope that the three monster-women would leave her be, if only to avoid incurring their 'Master's wrath. She hesitantly stepped away, removing herself from the middle of this strange stand-off with the utmost care; she was afraid to move too quickly for fear of attracting their attention. Unfortunately it appeared she had not succeeded.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" The blonde reached out and wrapped long fingers around Elysia's upper arm, taking care to dig her maginificent and specifically sharpened nails into the soft flesh as she dragged the hapless human back into the middle of their silent powerplay.

"_Let her go Marishka, this instant, or I _will _call the Master_," The raven-haired one hissed, her head lowering slightly as her jaw elongated and fangs grew out of her otherwise normal incisors.

The blonde, Marishka, hissed in return, her grip tightening further around Elysia's already abused arm. "_No_, I have suffered through enough of his betrayals... He has us- _three of us_! Are we not enough for him? Why must he go looking for others to satisfy his needs?!" Her voice rose with every syllable, desperate grief clinging to her like a shroud even while madness crept in. "Is it because we fail to give him children? Is that why?" She ended on a wailing shriek and tossed Elysia aside like a ragdoll, burying her face in clawed hands and sobbing with visceral despair. The other two women flocked to her and hovered helplessly, gently touching her hair and crooning in sympathy.

Elysia groaned and rubbed her arm gingerly, watching with wide eyes as these three so-called monsters grieved for their inability to have children. A sympathetic ache tugged at her chest and she curled up against the wall, hugging her knees to her body and trying not to despair with them. She knew she should run while they were distracted by their pain, but she couldn't leave them. They were hurting so badly and she in turn was almost to the point of tears. Her ordeal thus far was beginning to overcome her again and within moments she gave in and her helpless sobs joined theirs.

"What is going on here, my loves?" An incredulous voice broke through the overwhelming melancholy that pervaded the small corridor and Elysia looked up to see the Count frowning with obvious confusion at his three huddled wives. They broke away from one another and draped themselves against their Master with crooning sobs and gentle pleas. He merely shook his head and gathered them closer.

"You should return to your room, Miss Ravenwood," Dracula glanced distractedly at Elysia's huddled form on the floor, a flicker of a sympathetic smile briefly gracing his beautiful features. She was struck for a moment by just how exquisite he really was but she quickly blinked and stood on shaky legs, averting her eyes from the display before her.

He watched as she wordlessly hurried away, a vague blush staining her cheeks.

Had she any more energy to spare she would have been thoroughly mortified to have witnessed such a public display of affection. Exhausted as she was, though, she barely managed to be embarassed.

**A/N: **Four years. Four freaking years this goddamned chapter took me! Actually, just one night, but it took four years to get to a point where I could continue. Jeez, I suck. I know I do, you can all tell me so if you like. Anyway. If anyone is even still remotely interested (or even alive?) please R&R. You know... Reviews are candy. -eh heh- is sheepish.


End file.
